


Happy birthday. Marry me?

by darkmus



Series: AUs [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: "remember when we were in high school and we swore that if we were still single at 30 we'd marry each other, well hey guess whose birthday it is" AU (x)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little birthday present for Jou! :3  
> Happy Birthday!! 1/25/2017

[12 Years Ago]

Being single in high school when you didn't want to be was the worst, especially on Valentine's Day, thought Joey. But at least the day was over and he could go home and sleep. All his friends had already left early to go on romantic dates, but he was dragging his feet to leave.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be alone forever," complained Joey. "Everyone's got someone. I mean, even Bakura's got some occult weirdo he's dating." He slumped in his seat and his head fell forward onto his desk with a thunk.

"Ow."

Now his head and heart ached.

"I'm not dating anyone," pointed out Seto, who sat next to him, but was already packing up to leave.

Joey lifted his head to peek over at him. 

"Well, that's because you're some crazy perfectionist with impossibly high standards."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Just watch, I'll become one of those sad, unlucky losers who will celebrate their 30th birthday alone because all their friends'll have been married and have like four kids each and can't hang out with my sorry single ass."

"Don't be so dramatic. If you're really that desperate then, I'll marry you."

"You'd want to marry me?" Joey asked in awe.

"Well, if it ever became legal. I'd probably be free; I'm going to be the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company so won't have time to date. And... it wouldn't be _that_ awful…" Seto admitted. "Besides, tax benefits."

Joey sat up and laughed.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." He stuck his hand out.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the hand. "Really?"

"To make it official!"

Seto rolled his eyes again. Joey sometimes wondered how his eyeballs ever managed to stay in his skull, since he did that all the time.

"Fine. Deal," Seto said, shaking Joey's hand. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Have to go to my internship."

"Okay, have fun."

"I'm not doing it for fun," scolded Seto.

Joey snorted. "Okay, then. Go get 'em, killer."

After a final eye roll, Seto nodded and went off on his way.

Joey let out a massive sigh. Might as well get going, too.

~~~

[Present Day]

Just his luck that his birthday coincided with a huge deadline. Birthdays should not be stress fests, thought Joey, gulping down his fourth coffee of the day. He just finished sending his portion of the project to the next team when he got a text from Seto.

They'd kept in touch over the years, but only met up once a month, mostly because Seto was always busy. He actually did end up becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company (one of the top 100, in fact).

>>Are you free tonight?

>>got a big ass deadline  
>>maybe after 830  
>>why

>>Want to take you out for your birthday. 

>>aww you remembered

>>Facebook remembered

>>still counts  
>>who else is coming

Joey had to wait for five minutes before the next text came.

>>Pick you up outside your office at 8:30

>>ok

He frowned a little at his phone. Seto didn't answer the question… Maybe it would be a surprise party? He wasn't sure if anyone was actually free to celebrate his Wednesday birthday.

He didn't have time to ruminate on it further, however, since his coworker just then decided to barge into his office asking him to come to the meeting room for an urgent project update. He quickly pocketed his phone and joined her.

~~~

Around 8:30 PM, Joey made his way down to the lobby. They'd made the deadline and finished sending everything out half an hour before, then spent the next 30 minutes celebrating. Seto was waiting for him, but furiously tapping away on his phone.

He watched as Seto finished up his email. The guy had no work-life balance and he wondered how he even had time to meet tonight. 

"Hey."

"Hi," Seto replied, pocketing his phone. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

~~~

Just as the waiter cleared away their dessert plates, Seto cleared his throat and said something Joey did not expect him ever to say.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Wait, what?" he gasped. His mind was already feeling the effects of a food coma and he was not prepared for this at all.

"Remember… in high school, we made this pact?" Seto began. "That if you were still single at 30, we'd get married?"

He vaguely did, but that was so long ago...

"Wow, you still remember that?"

Seto nodded distractedly. "Well, I still like you, so…"

Joey's brain did another double take.

"Wait, you liked me?"

Seto's eyes narrowed with slight annoyance.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

Obvious??

"No!" Joey exclaimed, flabbergasted. He'd had a little crush on Seto that came and went throughout the years but he'd never thought that those feelings were reciprocated. 

"Well I did," mumbled Seto. "I… still do."

"Wow…" said Joey. "Well… I… kinda like you too."

He watched as Seto's lips quirked into a smile, before his teeth caught the edge in a nervous tick. 

"So, do you? Want to get married…?"

"I…" Joey began. This is definitely not where he thought his night would lead, but it was a surprisingly happy turn of events. "Sure, why the hell not."

"Good," Seto said resolutely. Then he got up, walked to the other side of the table, and got down on one knee. 

"Oh shit. This is really happening…"

"Will you marry me?" Seto asked, producing a nice ring box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple, gold band. 

"Geez, I didn't know you'd actually bust out a ring!" Joey muttered, hyper-aware of all the pairs of eyes on them. The most expectant of them all was the pair of blue ones in front of him. His chest fluttered as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

"Well?" Seto said with a mixture of uncharacteristic pleading and a completely typical amount of impatience.

Joey burst out laughing. 

"Okay, okay, yes."

Holy shit, he was going to marry Seto Kaiba. 

"Yes?"

"Yes!!"


End file.
